1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medicine storing and dispensing apparatus having a function allowing automatic mounting of a cap on an upper opening of a vial bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, vial bottles are closed by caps after medicine is stored therein (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,944 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,762).
Apparatuses for feeding caps to containers include those structured to be able to feed caps one by one while applying vibration by a vibrator so that all the caps are orientated in the same direction and to change the direction of the caps by a posture control means so that the caps face the same direction (see, e.g., Japanese unexamined patent application No. H07-251915) and those structured to rotate a scraping disc plate provided aslant so as to utilize a stepped shape formed in an outer circumferential section of a center wheel (see, e.g., Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2002-179004).